


Pandoras Vault

by Kaalia



Series: To be the Blood God [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Blood, Family Bonding, Hearing Voices, M/M, Manipulation, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, keeping your rival captive so they fall in love with you?, no beta we die like wilbur :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia
Summary: "Sorry Dream but Tommy is now under the protection of the Antarctic Empire," Phil  says, voice hardened and hand resting menacingly on the sword at his hip."Antarctic Empire? You do realise whatever'empire'you start in my domain has no power unless I recognise it- right?""We may be in your realm Dream, but we're not the kind of people that take kindly to being pushed around,"---In which Technoblade rescues his younger brother from the hands of his rival(?) And learns first hand the extent of Dreams mind games.(was called Pandoras Box, same fic, just revised and with a new name :))
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: To be the Blood God [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094999
Comments: 30
Kudos: 844
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy stared out into the ocean, the waves crashing against the sandy beach, he can almost feel the water in his lungs again as he stares at the dark abyss.

He keeps waking up under the waves. Something he found odd and worrying when he distinctly remembers falling asleep in his tent.

It's probably one of the most terrifying experiences in his life, waking up to the crushing pressure of the ocean above him, suddenly so aware of his frail mortality.

He's been struggling to sleep since.

That's why he's sat on the beach at midnight, the moon high in the sky casting a silvery light onto the water, watching the push and pull of the tide in the dim light.

He hopes Dream will visit him sooner today. Ever since the disaster of his failed beach party he's felt himself becoming more dependent on Dream and the company he brings.

He'd hate himself for it, if he had the energy to.

It's pathetic really, but after many hours as the sun finally begins to rise, peeking over the tree line to his left, he sits up a little straighter and begins to wait for any sign of Dream on the horizon.

It's midday, the sun at its peak in the sky, when Tommy finally realises Dream won't be visiting any time soon.

The realisation hits Tommy like a wave and he sighs sadly before slowly standing up. Joints crack obnoxiously as they move for the first time in hours as Tommy turns away from the ocean and stares at the makeshift campsite he had.

Loneliness begins to claw at his chest and Tommy sighs when he realises what he's done. Of course no one has visited him, he broke the stupid bridge!

Filled with new purpose Tommy sets out to get materials to begin reinforcing the bridge. He mines cobblestone and chops down trees for some makeshift signs.

Once he feels like he's prepared enough, he heads towards his portal but stops when he sees someone already coming through.

Joy sparks in his chest, momentarily warding away the loneliness as Ranboo steps through the portal.

His half Enderman, half whatever friend waves and smiles when he spots Tommy.

"Tommy! Hey!"

"Hello Ranboo," Tommy greets, "How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good, I was just getting Ghast Tears in the Nether and thought i should stop by to say hello,"

"Oh, well, hello," Tommy says.

There's a pause and the silence is almost unbearable for Tommy.

"So how are things in L'manburg?" He asks. Gods he just loves to hurt himself like this huh.

"It's pretty good," Ranboo starts as they begin walking. Tommy isn't sure where but they're moving at least. "The walls are completely gone now,"

"And how's Tubbo?"

"He's good, he's helping Sam with a guardian farm right now and-"

Tommy completely blanks Ranboo and his rambling as he feels the grass beneath his feet turn to sand. Slowly, he looks up to find the decorations for his beach party almost taunting him.

"Why didn't you come to my party?" Tommy interrupts. "I sent you an invite and everything."

"Party? What party? Invite?" Ranboo stutters. Tommy would almost believe his surprise was real if Dream hadn't already told him everyone had gotten an invite.

"Yeah, why didn't you come?"

"I didn't get an invite Tommy,"

"Well don't lie to me, Dream told me Ghostbur gave everyone invites and no one showed up,"

"Tommy… there weren't any invites."

…

Tommy scoffed. "Whatever, let's just drop it for now,"

~༒~

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Phil asked, glancing back over his shoulder at his son.

"Are you seriously doubtin' me Phil? I'm the human GPS, remember?" The pig hybrid scoffed.

"Right, how could I forget?" Phil laughs sarcastically but let's Techno take the lead anyway.

They lapsed into comfortable silence after that as Techno mentally mapped their route in his head. It was getting dark as the sun was slowly setting to their right but it wasn't dark enough that Techno could use the stars to pinpoint their exact location.

He'd only visited Tommy's place of exile once and it hadn't really gone well- for Tommy mostly.

Techno could only hope that his and Phil's plan to rescue Tommy wouldn't be derailed by Tommy trying to fight them or something dumb like that.

But then again, this was TommyInnit they were talking about…

Maybe their plan to "rescue" Tommy was even less thought out than he originally thought.

Technoblade didn't have any more time to think about it as he could finally see Tommys camp in the distance and without a word, Phil stretched his huge feathered wings and took off.

Techno grumbled as he started running to try and keep up. Phil hadn't said much about it but the pig hybrid could tell he was worried about his youngest son - if the fact he flew off and ditched Techno had anything to say.

By the time Techno reached the camp, Phil and Tommy are already in conversation and Tommy huffs in outrage when he spots the piglin approaching.

"Awww why'd you have to bring that bastard with you?"

"Tommy, listen, we're only trying to help, ok?"

"No! I don't want help from you! You couldn't even be bothered to come to my party and now you wanna act like you care about me?!" Tommy screams at Phil.

"Party? What party?" Phil asks, just as confused as he looks.

Tommys sighs in annoyance "don't lie to me man, Dream told me everyone got invites and not even my own dad bothered to turn up,"

There's a moment of silent contemplation as Phil seems to put two and two together.

"Tommy, Dream's been lying to you. I've told you before that he was no good,"

"Now, why would you say that Phil?"

Techno nearly jumps when he hears the American accent of Dream behind him. The masked man somehow appearing out of nowhere.

Out of the corner of his eye Techno sees Tommy make a move to run towards Dream but the pig hybrid turns and nails Tommy to the spot with a single glare.

They really shouldn't have waited this long to rescue Tommy. In fact, Techno's not sure why they didn't just take him to the Antarctic Empire as soon as he got exiled.

"Sorry Dream but Tommy is now under the protection of the Antarctic Empire," Phil says, voice hardened and hand resting menacingly on the sword at his hip.

"Antarctic Empire? You do realise whatever 'empire' you start in my domain has no power unless I recognise it- right?"

"We may be in your realm Dream, but we're not the kind of people that take kindly to being pushed around," Phil spat at the masked man, an odd moment of serious distaste for the usually kind and easy going man.

"We'll be leaving now - with Tommy - and if you want to try and stop us, Technoblade will be happy to send you back to your friends in a casket,"

The aforementioned pig hybrid seemed to stand a little taller, his grip on his own sword visibly tightening. Technoblade had never been afraid of Dream, sure the masked nuisance might actually be a god whereas Techno was only "referred to" as one- but Techno had knocked Dream on his ass enough times to know that while he might be a god, he was also young and unstable…

...Techno would even say predictable when it came to combat.

Dream said nothing but Tommy could imagine the scowl behind his mask. The green bastard no doubt planning how to get back at them for this and make them wish they'd never crossed him in the first place.

Tommy would admit he was terrified of Dream in that moment. The masked man watched silently as Phil grabbed Tommy by the wrist and started dragging him towards their home.

Techno hangs back, keeping an eye on Dream and making sure Phil is able to get away with Tommy.

Neither of them speak, stuck in a standstill, neither of them wanting to give the other any ground. Eventually, Dream moves first, heading towards the Nether portal behind him.

Techno stays and watches as Dream steps through the shimmering purple portal, watches as he disappears from sight and watched as Dream lifts his mask slightly to _wink_ at Techno.

If Techno's pointed ears are a little red for a few moments after, he'd blame it on the cold.

~༒~

Tommy stared at the fire raging in the hearth in front of him, clinging onto the hot cup of tea Phil had made him for dear life. It had been nearly a month since Tommy had "joined" the Antarctic Empire and he couldn't be happier to have his family again.

It had been a rough start, sure, what with all of Dream's mind games and manipulation but eventually Phil and Techno had been able to help Tommy realise that Dream was never his friend and he was only trying to control him.

"Alright boys, I'm heading out now so stay safe!" Phil called out from downstairs. "Try not to kill each other while I'm gone,"

The sound of the door closing behind him echoed through the house and Tommy sighed. These past few days had almost been reminiscent of the old days. Before the Dream SMP.

Back when it was just Tommy, Wilbur and Techno. The three of them causing general chaos and learning everything they could from Phil before they went off on their own adventures.

Tommy missed those days.

Tommy liked being able to spend time with his brother again, even if they had their disagreements about L'Manburg and governments as a whole, he missed having his brother around.

Tommy heard a small sigh to his right and turned to see Techno now sitting on the other end of the couch. Cup of tea in one hand and book in the other. It was a weirdly domestic setting to see _The Blade_ in. Crown and cape off, weapons away. Just in an oversized sweater, glasses resting on his scarred nose and long pink hair tied into a messy bun.

Tommy realises he's been staring when Techno looks up and meets his gaze. There's a moment of awkward silence before Techno seems to relent.

"You did well today Tommy,"

The younger smiles widely, welling with pride. Techno had started training Tommy in combat recently, in between trips to the Nether to get him his own set of Netherite armour; and today had been a particularly gruelling session.

Tommy had been knocked on his ass countless times as Techno refused to go easy on him. But each time he'd managed to last longer and get up faster.

As much as he complained about it, Tommy was glad Techno was taking the time to teach him how to fight. What with him being on his last life and all.

Tommy shook himself from his thoughts and thanked Techno before grabbing a book of his own from the piglins extensive library.

The younger would hate to admit it aloud, but Techno had managed to get Tommy hooked on Greek mythology. The older reading him the entire story of Theseus while he was having a panic attack and since then Tommy has been more interested than he would like to admit in Greek myths.

The atmosphere was so quiet and homely and relaxing that after reading the first few pages of his book about some lady called Pandora and her box, Tommy had fallen asleep.

Techno glanced up from his own book when he heard a faint snore and smiled fondly when he saw his younger brother fast asleep.

As quietly as he could, Techno got up from the couch and took the book from Tommys hands before placing a blanket over him.

The pig hybrid smiled when Tommy subconsciously snuggled in closer to the blanket as Techno left him alone with the dying embers of the fire.

It was probably really late but Techno had always been a night owl and didn't really feel tired yet. He kept feeling a slight tug at his subconscious, trying to get him to leave his house but he didn't wanna put all of his armour on again just to wander the frozen wasteland around his house. He was dead set for ignoring it until one of the voices broke through. This one was louder than the others all chanting "E".

_Dream is waiting for you outside._

Well that was an ominous message, he mused as he started the process of donning his heavy Netherite armour.

It was pitch black when Techno stepped outside, dressed in his full Antarctic Empire uniform with his Netherite armour, _Rocket Launcher_ strapped to his back and the infamous _Orphan Obliterator_ in his hand. It doesn't escape his notice how the frozen fields around his house are empty when usually there's a horde of monsters surrounding it at this time.

Techno blinks and suddenly Dream is there, about 50 feet away from his house and looking as threatening and mysterious as ever.

"What do you want, Dream?" Techno asks, going straight to the point.

The young gods body language is unreadable and the mask that covers his face is still the haunting and unchanged smiley face, Techno couldn't get a single read off Dream even if he tried.

"Hey Techno, how are you?" Dream asked, voice unnervingly cheerful.

"Oh I'm pretty good," Techno answers sceptically. "I was just about to go to sleep, actually, but this weird guy turned up at my doorstep,"

Dream laughs a little at Techno's comment but doesn't say anything else.

"What do you want, Dream?" Techno reiterates, patience growing thin.

The masked man sighs in exaggeration. "Straight to the point then?"

"If you please."

"You still have Tommy under your _'protection'_ I presume?" Dream asks, shifting to fold his arms over his chest.

"Yes." Techno answers hesitantly.

"Well, I don't really like that, we were getting along so well before you came along-"

"You manipulatin' him, sure," Techno interrupts.

"-So I got to thinking. Either you can hand over Tommy to me," Dream continues unperturbed. "Or I kill you, burn down your house and take him with me anyway,"

Techno wasn't bothered by Dreams threat of violence, already expecting it, really. The voices grew louder and his blood started to sing with new found energy.

"Well Dream, you see, I don't take too kindly to being threatened- especially on my own land."

"This is my realm." Dream growls threateningly.

"The bottom line is, Dream, I'm not giving you Tommy and you're not gonna take him either. Because not only have you threatened and manipulated him but you've _hurt_ him," Technoblade paused.

"And I will do _anything_ to protect my family."

The Blood God barely registered Dreams disappointed sigh before he felt the reverberations down his arm as he blocked Dreams axe with his sword. The attack was lightning fast and powerful enough Technoblade grit his teeth, the only reason he was able to block it being because he expected it.

Technoblade shoved Dream off, making him stumble slightly before placing a kick to his chest that sent him reeling. The voices were deafeningly loud now, after months of suppressing them, the promise of blood sent the wild.

**Blood For The Blood God.**

Dream recovered in record time and started running at Technoblade again, axe held tightly in both hands - Technoblade only managed to _just_ dodge out of the way as Dream aimed a strike at his ribs.

Technoblade lifted his sword and tried to strike Dreams head only for his blade to meet the handle of Dreams axe. Having remembered Dream doing this before he loosens his grip on his sword as Dream hooks the curve of his axe around the blade and sends it flying.

Dream wastes no time trying to land a blow on Technoblade as he starts advancing on the now weaponless pig hybrid who can only try and dodge his attacks.

Years of agility training kick in as Technoblade digs his heeled boots into the snow and backflips, kicking up snow into Dreams face, making him stop his advance, and allowing him enough time to run for his sword.

He manages to just dodge a crossbow bolt fired by Dream as he picks up the Orphan Obliterator, adrenaline is hammering through his veins and idly he can feel his tusks growing larger and ears becoming more pig like, his eyes narrow and suddenly he can see into every shadow.

Technoblade snarls, a feral sound that would send lesser men running for the hills. But Dream is no lesser man and instead pulls out his axe again and stands his ground.

The Blood God sprints at Dream, sword held high as he feigns an overhead strike before dropping to his knees at the last moment and manages to cut Dream on his thigh.

**First Blood** the voices begin to chant.

Dream stumbles as he continues to run past Technoblade before turning and staring at the piglin. Technoblade stands and twirls his sword in his hand expertly.

"I don't know what the hell you want with my brother, but im not letting you anywhere near him ever again,"

" _Oh come on_ Techno, you of all people should know how annoying he is," Dream huffs like a petulant child and takes a step to his left. Technoblade steps to his left in turn and before he knows it they're circling each other.

"He might be annoying but he's still my brother, _my family._ Nothing you do will change that Dream,"

The masked man just sighs in disappointment and they're both running at each other again. Their weapons clash in a flurry of metal as they trade blow for blow, never quite managing to hit the other one. Technoblade can feel himself beginning to tire but he refuses to give Dream any ground.

His victory becomes imminent the minute Dream reels back for a particularly hard blow, ment to send Technoblade reeling but instead the pig hybrid side steps him and when Dreams axe meets nothing but open air, he himself goes staggering. Giving him no time to find his footing, Technoblade sends Dream a powerful roundhouse kick that sends him to the floor completely.

Technoblade is on him in an instant, kicking his Netherite axe through the snow and far out of reach. He kneels on Dream's chest, right on his lungs to keep him out of breath and holds his sword to the masked man's throat.

"If you _ever_ come near anyone in my family ever again," Technoblade leans down to whisper menacingly in Dreams ear, pushing the sword harder against Dreams throat for emphasis, "i won't hesitate to _end_ you."

With one last kick to Dreams' side, Technoblade walked off, leaving the masked man laying in the snow.

Dream coughs violently as the pressure on his lungs lifts and allows him to breathe properly again. His cheeks still burned red from when Techno had leaned dangerously close to him, so close he could smell the woodsmoke and pine forest on his clothes.

But all thoughts of a different ending to their encounter fly out the window when he fully realises what had happened.

The ground beneath him trembled as Dream filled with rage.

This wasn't how this was supposed to end.

The last thing Techno remembers is a blinding pain at the back of his skull before he falls to the floor.

~༒~

Technoblade has never been scared of Dream, not really. He has a healthy amount of respect for the young gods skill and commitment, but he's never feared him.

That's slowly beginning to change as Techno stares up at Dream. The masked man towering over him.

Techno is kneeling in the middle of an obsidian room, thick metal chains around his wrists keeping him exposed and vulnerable.

He hates it.

He's been left alone for hours, maybe even days, there's no windows in his cell and he's been left alone for so long, time has started to blur together.

He hates the silence. He's completely ruined his fingernails with a lack of anything else to do, his once perfectly manicured claws now picked apart and ruined.

**He Hates It.**

"Hey Technoblade," Dream mocks as he crouched down in front of him, out of reach so that Techno can't do any damage.

"Where am I?" Techno snarls.

"In the prison I commissioned Sam to build. Inescapable, I might add," Dream boasts.

"Sounds like a challenge."

Dream laughs, almost… fondly at that. "Gods, only you would think that Tech." He leans forward slightly and caresses Techno's cheek, moving the hair away from his face that had been freed from his bun.

Technoblade snarls warning and shakes Dreams hand away.

"Where's Tommy?"

"He's safe," Dream says, looking weirdly dejected that Techno denied his _'affection'._

"Where the hell is he?" Techno asks again, patience wearing so very thin at Dreams insidious mind games.

"He's still back at your dumb retirement home," Dream relents and sighs tiredly before standing up. "Because you made me realise Techno, that all I need to do to keep Tommy in line, is to threaten his family."

Techno's stomach flips and his eyes widen.

"Loyalty is a family trait, is it not?"

"Oh, so I'm your leverage now? You seriously think you can keep me in here?!" Techno yells, pure rage powering a sudden outbursts as he pulls against his chains, they give a horrendous _clang_ as they are pulled taught.

"Oh Tech," Dream chides softly as he heads towards the cell door, the nickname making Techno feel sick. "I _know_ I can keep you in here."

Dream moves the mask just slightly again to wink at Techno before closing the door behind him and condemning The Blood God to an eternity of darkness and solitude.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are references to the Odyssey in this chapter but I've never read it and everything I learned about Calypso is from Wikipedia and the Hero's of Olypus series by Rick Riordan. If there's any history nerds here lemme know if I got anything wrong :)
> 
> **Also, just a heavy warning for emotional and mental manipulation in this chapter!!!**

"Any news big man?" Tommy asks as Phil sits at the table across from him.

The winged man sighs and runs a hand down his face in exasperation. "No, there's nothing. No note, no trail, no clue. No one in L'Manburg has seen him,"

"So..?" Tommy asked as he stares at his father. The bags under his eyes are heavy set and darker than ever before.

It's been two weeks since Technoblade had gone missing and nothing to show for his departure, not even so much as a goddamn note that said _"Gone Leaving"._

Tommy and Phil had their theories - but as time passed they grew increasingly worried. If the piglin had decided to go off on his own adventure he would have told them. No one in L'Manburg had him captive as Phil had searched every nook and cranny. There wasn't even any evidence of a break in or skirmish from that night…

They were both truly and utterly lost.

" _So_ , he's just gone." Phil said, though unsure himself. It was so out of character for his oldest son to just up and leave without saying anything.

The whole ordeal had taken its toll on Phil. The stress and anxiety that his son could be in danger or lost and alone without any way home worried him beyond belief.

_Phil didn't want to lose another son._

~༒~

"So Odysseus just leaves Calypso? Just like that?" Dream interrupts.

Techno looks up from the book he had been reading and stares at the masked man. "He has a wife Dream, of course he's gonna leave,"

"Yeah but every other person in Greek myths hasn't really cared about their partners before so," Dream grumbles as he shifts his position slightly in Techno's lap to stare up into the piglins eyes.

Techno laughs a little at that. "Fair point," he says before he returns to reading The Odyssey aloud to Dream.

This is probably one of the most unexpected requests Dream has had of Techno in the two weeks he's had the Blood God captive.

The masked man only asked that Techno read him a story every now and then, any story Techno wanted and Dream would even let him keep the book afterwards.

Dream had switched Techno's chains from the manicals around either of his hands that had been bolted to the floor to just a chain around his ankle that allowed him to wander his cell slightly.

There was also the collar around his neck that was connected to a chain bolted to a wall just because the amount of times Techno had tried to _bite_ dream.

He guesses he's just lucky Dream chose the collar over removing his tusks completely, like he had threatened at the time.

Techno is in the middle of narrating Odysseus leaving the island of Ogygia when Dream sits up suddenly. The absence of the comforting weight of Dreams head in his lap makes Techno unreasonably sad and it takes him a minute to realise what he's just thought before he metaphorically beats those feelings into the darkest corner of his mind with a stick he likes to call repression.

"Your nails are grown back now, right?" Dream asks.

Techno gently puts the book down so he can keep his page, he doesn't have a bookmark and he _refuses_ to dog ear a page.

He glances at his nails and they have grown back, though nowhere near as long and pointed as they had been before.

"Yeah," he says.

Dream waves his hand and suddenly there's a bottle of nail polish in his palm. The nonchalant show of power sets Techno on edge yet Dream carries on unphased.

"May I?" Dream asks as he holds his other hand out expectantly.

Techno eyes him suspiciously before slowly placing his left hand in Dreams outstretched right hand.

Dream smiles widely beneath his mask when he feels Techno's hand in his own. He squeezes it gently before he sets to work painting Techno's nails black.

"I'd noticed before you always have your nails done," Dream explains as he works. "You had snowflakes last, right? Did you do them?"

"No, Ghostbur did actually," Techno says.

"I didn't know he could paint nails," Dream says curiously as he moves on to Technos right hand.

Techno shrugs slightly, which is hard to do with the collar around his neck. "He's the one who used to braid my hair as well,"

Dream finishes with Techno's nails and looks into his eyes, the red glow slightly dimmer than before and Dream frowns slightly behind his mask.

He reaches up slowly and basically pets Techno's hair, a dull and greasy mess that made Techno feel gross every time he thought about it.

As Dream tucked a strand of Techno's hair behind his pointed ear he wanted to scream, he wanted to snarl and spit and bite and cry and yell but he couldn't - he had to wait.

Dream would slip up eventually and Techno could finally go home.

~༒~

"Hey guys!" Ghostbur greeted happily as he phased through the walls of Techno's house.

Tommy screamed loudly at the sudden appearance of his ghostly brother and Phil flinched at the loud noise before sighing tiredly and shaking his head.

"Ghostbur what the hell?" Tommy shrieks while his brown haired brother just laughs and floats next to him.

"Tommy! What are you doing here?" Ghostbur asked.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here?' Where the hell have you been?!"

"Oh! Well I went to go give out the invites to your party right? But Dream told me it had been cancelled and that I should go on a long walk for a while." Ghostbur explains. "So I did! And I came back to Logstedshire but it's all been blown up so I was coming here to tell Technoblade but look! You're here now!"

"Wh- Logstedshire is blown up did you say?" Tommy asks, confused and taken aback.

"Yeah!" Big crater right where the van used to be. Does that just happen in this realm? Because I know L'manburg also blew up on it's own,"

"Well L'manburg deffinately didn't blow up on it's own," Phil said, a frown etched onto his face as he thought back to that fateful day at L'Manburg, seemingly so long ago now. "So who the hell blew Logstedshire up?"

Tommys hand flew to the Emerald pendant that kept his Antarctic Empire cloak in place and squeezed it hard. "Dream probably," he mumbled. "He always liked to blow all my stuff up with TNT,"

Phil winced and walked over to his son, placing a comforting hand on Tommys shoulder as he thought about what they could do next.

"You remember how to make invisibility potions the way Techno taught you, right?" Phil asked.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"We're gonna go to the Dream SMP, see if anyone knows where the fuck Dream is."

~༒~

Since the rather public falling out of the renowned Dream Team, George and Sapnap would have nothing to do with Dream.

That only leaves two people who might know where the ever elusive Dream could be hiding. The first one is a bit of a stretch as Eret is only the _"ruler"_ of the SMP and not really friends with Dream - but they're probably one of the few people on the server who is on good terms with the masked man now.

Phil ascends the steps to Eret's castle slowly, praying to all that is holy that Tommy will be able to stay hidden and keep quiet while they're in Dream SMP territory.

Eret is easy to find, the monarch standing in his garden in the middle of his castle talking to his house mate H-Bomb.

"Phil, hello!" Eret greets when they catch sight of the winged man approaching them.

"Oh hey Phil," H-Bomb also greets him with a smile.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Phil asks.

"I'm doing good, Eret and I are just discussing what we can do to improve the castle," H-Bomb says.

"Oh really? What are yous working on?" Phil asked curiously.

"We need to finish setting up the beacons in the towers," H-Bomb says.

"And I need to fix the stonework at the front door and organise the chests in the turrets again," Eret huffs. "Tubbo keeps stealing all my stuff,"

"Cool, cool, listen," Phil says. "I was wondering if you might know where I can find Dream?"

"Dream?" Eret asks. "I don't think I've seen him since he reinstated my kingship," they shrug.

"I haven't seen him for days either," H-Bomb agrees with a shrug.

Phil huffs but thanks the both of them anyway and wishes them luck on their projects. He knew neither of them would know where the masked menace was hiding but it was best to check just in case.

The last person on their list was Dreams last _"ally"_ Punz.

"Where the hell does Punz live anyway?" Phil asked.

"Oh! I know this one!" Tommy yelled suddenly from behind him. "Follow me Phil,"

"I would but you're invisible Tommy," Phil deadpans but laughs slightly at Tommys string of curse words that follow.

Tommy unsheathes his axe from his side which makes the weapon visible and starts leading Phil down the prime path.

They were just arriving at the entrance to Punz's home when Phil managed to spot the blonde man standing under his Christmas tree.

Phil flared his wings slightly to hide Tommys floating axe and sent a warning glace to where he assumed his youngest son was. Tommy, thank the gods, got the hint and sheathed his axe, making it invisible again.

Magic is weird.

"Phil, hello," Punz greets and the older man joins him under the twinkling lights of the tree.

"Hey Punz," Phil greets in return. "Listen, I was wondering if you might know where I can find Dream?"

"Dream? Last I heard he was helping Sam with a project he commissioned him for," Punz shrugs.

"And would you happen to know whereabouts that is?" Phil pressed.

Punz's eyes narrow as he turns to look at Phil questioningly. "That kinda information is worth a lot Phil,"

"I have 20 diamond blocks on me," Phil deadpans.

Punz smiles widely. "I'll give you the coordinates."

~༒~

Techno's the most relaxed he's been in weeks as he feels Dream running his fingers through his long pink hair. He can't even bring himself to be embarrassed about the low purring in the back of his throat as his touchstarvedness had gotten worse since he'd been locked in Dreams prison.

It's another odd moment of intimacy between the two as Dream has finally let Techno have a shower to clean his greasy hair and even taken the collar off. He's left with just the chain around his ankle but Techno can't even bring himself to care as he feels Dream tug slightly on his hair before he goes back to playing with it.

"How do you manage with hair this long?" Dream asks.

Techno turns his head to look up at Dream and just mumbles "I don't, it's for the aesthetic,"

Dream had even been kind enough to give Techno a bed with blankets and pillows which was a very welcome change to sleeping on the cold obsidian floor, plus it ment at times like this when Dream demanded affection from Techno that he could at least be slightly comfortable.

That's not to say though that laying on Dreams abs isn't comfortable on it's own, because for some odd reason it really is. Somehow his muscles make a great pillow and Techno is close to falling asleep.

Techno can feel the deep rumble in his chest when Dream laughs at Technos quip. "I get that," he says. "I can barely see with my stupid mask on but anything for the aesthetic I guess,"

"Why'd you wear it then?" Techno can't help from asking, having wondered before how the hell he can see through the porcelain disk over his face.

"Because I'm just so handsome," Dream jokes, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Everyone would fall in love with me."

Techno chuckles slightly at that before closing his eyes again and focusing on Dreams hand in his hair.

The piglin won't lie and say he's also not thought about what his rival looked like beneath his mask before. During their fights he caught sight of dirty blonde hair and normal rounded ears and in the few instances Dream had moved his mask, even slightly, he'd seen dark freckles along his cheekbone and emerald eyes so vibrant they seemed to glow.

Techno is startled out of his thoughts when he feels Dreams free hand start gently poking at his pointed ear.

"You and Wilbur are twins right?" He asks.

Techno can only manage a muffled _"mhm"_ as he stands on the brink of unconsciousness.

"Come on, wake up tech," Dream chides softly. "Can't have you leaving me… you would never leave me, right?"

Dreams tone takes such an insidious turn that it startled Techno wide awake. "What?" He asks as he props himself up on one elbow to look at Dreams expressionless mask.

The hand that had been so gentle in Techno's hair before suddenly grips the strands harshly right at the base of his skull, the other coming to gently stroke Technos cheek.

"You wouldn't leave me, right Tech?" Dream asks again.

"Uhh, listen Dream," Techno starts, doing his best to find a way out of this conversation. He could always lie, but it had become apparent very early on that Dream would always know when Techno lied and the punishment was always worse if he tried to.

In a flash of inspiration he gets his worst idea to date. While propping himself up with one hand he uses the other to reach for Dream's face, slowly caressing his mask the same way Dreams caressing his.

The shock is enough that Dream's grip in his hair loosens slightly and that's all Techno needs to pull himself up and sit in Dreams lap.

Some part of him is screaming, disgusted at what he's doing - but he's worked so hard to get these privileges and build trust with his captor. He's not about to back down now.

Dreams hands instantly go to Technos waist while Techno's own cradle Dreams face.

The voices are screaming too, telling him to snap his neck and get this over with, they cry for blood and vengeance. How dare this young god keep the Blood God captive, treating him like a prized pet.

Technoblade is inclined to agree with them but he knows he stands no chance in a fight against Dream anymore. Weeks - nearly months - spent wasting away in this prison has left him malnourished and weak. Whereas Dream has taken every chance given to him to show off his strength and power.

Dream hopes to manipulate Techno into becoming a pet- a _trophy_ to show off to the rest of the server to say: _"look, I've domesticated the Blood God, don't ever try and go against me again."_

"Tech?" Dream asks, a little breathlessly from underneath him. "What are you-"

Technoblade shuts him up with a kiss, it isnt to his lips and instead against his porcelain mask but it keeps him quiet all the same.

One of Dream's hands leaves Techno's waist and comes up to his mask. 

Dream is one handsome son of a bitch is all Techno can think as he removes his mask. Perfectly tanned skin dotted with dark freckles, high cheekbones and soft looking lips.

Techno also thinks that if this was any other circumstance, he might have fallen for Dream willingly.

Dreams face inches closer and Techno stares into his piercing emerald eyes. Their lips are a hair's breadth away when there's a loud knocking on his cell door.

Dream pulls back quickly and he barks out the door "What?"

The familiar voice of Punz answers "Hey Dream I've got some information you'd probably be interested in,"

"What kind of information?" Dream asks.

"It's about Philza,"

The name of his father brings a sudden chill over Techno's entire body and he straightens up in fear and intrigue.

Dream sighs tiredly "I'll be out in a minute," he says before turning to look at Technoblade.

The piglin stares at Dream with suspicion and distrust. "Don't hurt my family," he says.

Dream just places a soft kiss to Technos cheek. "I won't need to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Punz is ooc I've never watched any of his streams so :/
> 
> Edit: I've changed my mind and instead of two different ending there's only gonna be one :)
> 
> Won't tell yall which one tho because I want to keep at least some intrigue lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alot of people asked for this and I am nothing if not a people pleaser. 
> 
> Any way enjoy manipulative bastard Dream and Techno being broken
> 
> **TW: manipulation, collaring, mentioned suicide attempt.**

It's rather pathetic that this is what he's been reduced to. The infamous Blood god, trapped in a cell and waiting patiently like a love sick house wife for Dream to return to him.

It's disgusting.

Not that there's much else to do. Every escape plan he'd been fantasizing about would just end in not only his death but the death of the rest of his family as well. And that's the whole reason he's trapped here, isn't it? To protect his family from the maniac keeping him captive.

He just wishes he could see them again, if only for a little while. To tell Phil he loved him and ask him to take good care of Carl, to explain why he needed to stay here. For the good of their family and their Antarctic Empire.

And Tommy… well, Techno had always had a complicated relationship with his youngest brother but the last few months in captivity had put a lot in perspective for him.

If Techno ever got the chance to see Tommy again, Techno wanted to pass down his mantle of Blood God to him.

It's all wishful thinking though, Technoblade is sure Dream will keep him confined within the same four obsidian walls until the day he dies.

As much as he hates it, he's grown used to the waiting. There's not much else to do in between entertaining Dreams painfully domestic fantasies and pretend his love was requited. Apart from re-reading books he's already read a million times over.

By the time Dream returns, Technoblade has fallen into a pit of dissociation and barely registers when his cell door is pushed open. He would guess it's late but it's hard to tell time when in a blocked off cell.

Techno almost wants to ask Dream where he's been, surely threatening his family doesn't take half a day. But Techno knows that asking questions like that will get him nowhere but in trouble.

Dream has made it quite clear that he no longer needs to concern himself with what happens outside his cell. His prison far removed from the outside world in every aspect.

"Hey Tech, how are you?" Dream asks softly as he moves to join Techno on the bed.

Techno says nothing as he blinks slowly and attempts to familiarize himself with his surroundings again. He feels his bedsheets against his exposed skin and that familiar cold of the air around him, he moves his head slightly and feels a faint tug as he pulls on his hair that's tangled around him.

He's not even been allowed hair bobbles in this cursed prison and lately his hair has been such a nuisance.

Maybe Dream will cut it for him if he begs enough. Promise he won't try and slit his own throat on Dreams blade like he attempted to last time Dream had shaved the stubble from Technos cheek.

"I got a present for you," Dream says and snaps Techno from his thoughts. The world around him is still fuzzy but he feels a lot more present now.

Techno spots a flash of gold out the corner of his eyes and instantly his interest is piqued, sitting up straight in the bed he watches as Dream pulls out a golden apple.

Voices call to him. Not the ones demanding blood and vengeance. - Those voices have been getting quieter and more distant lately. They've realised Technoblade can no longer be their agent of chaos, death and destruction and they're moving on. - No. The voices that speak to him now are ones from the deepest part of his subconscious.

Instinct. _Gold. Shiny gold. Take it. Keep it._

He reached out and snatched the golden apple from Dreams hands and held it to his chest, pulling his knees up and cradling the gold close.

Dream laughed, not mockingly. He never laughed mockingly at Techno. Only fondly.

"I got you something else," Dream says softly and reaches into his pocket again. Techno watches with interest as Dream pulls out a…

... a ring.

Techno hesitantly reaches out to take the trinket from Dream. Instinct telling him to take the shiny thing while common sense screamed at him that there was a deeper meaning.

He takes the ring anyway, just a normal, plain band of pure gold and cradles that to his chest as well.

Dream smiles, which he can see now as he takes off the mask and flings it off to the side. He sighs and flops down onto the bed, legs hanging off and staring up at the ceiling hands below his head.

Techno stashes the apple beneath his pillow but holds the ring against his chest and studies Dreams seemingly sleeping form silently.

He knows it will get him in trouble and even though he feels he knows the answer, his curiosity is killing him.

"Why am I here Dream?" Techno asks, opening his mouth before he realises what he's doing.

Anxiety and dread fill him in an instant, weighing on his chest and making it hard for Techno to breathe. He remains unfazed however and watches cautiously as Dream turns on his side and props his head up with one hand.

"Don't you know, Tech? I told you on your first day here," Dream hums.

"Yeah, I get that. But why-" Techno huffs as he tries to think of a way to word his question. Dream's already been weirdly chill about his questioning so far and he can only hope it lasts.

"Why are you always here?" He says. "Why are you always around me, trying to be close to me?"

Dream is silent and Techno worries he's fucked it. Expecting Dream to lash out at any minute and take away every privilege he's worked so hard for.

"Because I care about you Tech,"

It's the answer Techno expected, yet hearing it only makes his chest feel heavier.

"Why?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Dream says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "You're smart and funny and gorgeous,"

"It's hard to be those things while locked in a cell, Dream," Techno says and now he's _really_ fucked it.

Dreams eyes darken and he sits up, moving closer to Techno while the piglin leans back to try and keep his personal space. It ends with Techno laying flat on his back and Dream hovering over him, arms planted either side of Techno's face keeping him upright.

"I know Tech," he says. "You'll be free one day."

"And when will that be?" Techno can't help himself from asking.

"When you learn to _submit."_

~༒~

It's been a month.

It's been hell.

Technoblade is sitting perfectly still on a chair in the middle of his cell. Dream stands behind him carefully pulling a brush through Techno's now shoulder length hair.

Long pink strands are scattered around the floor and Techno feels lighter without all that weight holding him down. Dream cut it a bit shorter than he would have liked but he was just grateful that Dream had not only cut his hair but let him wash it too.

Dream sets the brush aside, fingers gliding easily through pink hair as his hands come to rest on his shoulders, one of them inching up to play with the golden band around Techno's throat.

Techno remembers the day Dream pinned him down and forced the cold metal around his neck. He remembers going into a rage filled haze, fighting with all his might so that he wouldn't be collared like a common dog.

The voices had returned then, if only for a moment, to watch Dream bleed as Techno punched, kicked, scratched and bit him all in an attempt to escape his current fate.

They've been silent ever since.

He cried and raged for days after that, pulled against the golden wreath caging him until his neck bled and fingernails broke. It didn't matter though. He could feel the enchantment on the collar thrumming against his skin. A curse of binding.

"I've been thinking babe," Dream starts. "I think you've earned yourself a trip outside,"

No joy sparked in Techno's chest. Just the same empty numbness as always. If anything, he almost doesn't want to leave. Hoping to spare himself the embarrassment if someone sees him like this; weak and broken.

"Where would you like to go?" Dream asks, placing a soft kiss to his head.

"You choose." Techno says. Voice hoarse and scratchy from lack of use.

Dream hums in thought for a moment. "How about on top of the mountain where we had our first rendezvous? We could have a picnic?"

Techno just nods absentmindedly and closes his eyes as Dream plays with his hair and plans their "date" aloud.

Dream might not have been able to domesticate the Blood God, but he did manage to break the Orphan Slayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the curse of binding collar idea from someone in the dnb discord so creds to them uhhhhh yeah  
>    
>  ~~if you need fluff to warm you up I've written other things too :)~~
> 
> Edit: so while revising this fic I deleted chapter three, sorry to everyone who wanted fluff lmao, I'm going to start working on Legacy again so I thought I should just polish off this fic first, hope yall enjoyed :)


End file.
